


Hell of a Summer

by Phantomangelgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Humor, Language, Some Fluff, reader injury, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomangelgoddess/pseuds/Phantomangelgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes on summer break to work at her uncles garage and meets the man of her dreams. However, that man has an girlfriend that could ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I wrote this based off of a request I got on tumblr so I hope yall enjoy!

You smile as you drop your backpack onto your bed in your dorm, you look around thinking about how you’ll miss this place over the summer. You feel your phone vibrate, you quickly open it answering your mom’s call.

“Hey, mom what’s up,” you ask as you answer your phone while slowly sitting down on your bed.

“Hey sweetie, listen I’m afraid you can’t come stay with us this summer, we are doing renovations on the house and we just don’t have room for you here, but I called your uncle Bobby and he is more than willing to let you stay with him for the summer,” your mom says before hesitating a little.

“There is a catch isn’t there,” you sigh rolling your eyes a little as you curse in your head.

“Yes, I’m afraid you’ll have to help him with the garage, he is short staffed and you know you are a graphic designer maybe you could redesign his webpage or something? Listen honey, I am really sorry but I’ll call you later I have to go. Love you,” your mom says apologetically before hanging up.

You drop your phone on the bed as you collapse on your bed with your face in your pillow. It’s not like you didn’t like your uncle; hell he was your favorite uncle. You just didn’t want to work all summer; you had planned to go get a nice tan, maybe go to the beach, meet a nice guy. Anything but work all summer.

You sigh as you sit up brushing your hair out of your face, you glance at the time and know you need to get going if you want to make it to your uncles at a reasonable time. You pack quickly, grabbing everything you would need for the summer break. You haul your luggage out to your car when one of the handles breaks. 

“Are you freaking kidding me,” you mutter as you stop and try to repair the handle.

“Y/n, do you need some help there,” your best friend Charlie calls out as she walks out of the school with her own luggage.

You glare at her as she smiles, “okay, okay no need for the death glare geez, what’s wrong with you,” she asks stopping to help you. 

“I have to go work at my uncle Bobby’s garage all summer,” you grumble as you finally manage to throw your luggage into the back of your car.

“Well hey maybe you’ll find a cute guy working there,” Charlie smirks at you as she checks her phone, “but hey if you need me to bail you out let me know, but I gotta run or I’ll miss my flight,” she says hugging you as you smile and thank her.

You watch her run to her car as you shake your head a little, you slide into the driver’s seat of your car and turn it on making sure to crank up the music. You pull away from your school and prepare for the long drive to your uncles.

***

It was late afternoon when you finally make it to the garage, you slowly drive your way up the gravel driveway, stopping in front of the huge garage your uncle owned. You get out of the car covering your eyes from the sun when you see your uncle emerge from the garage.

“Y/n, come here ya idjit,” your uncle calls waving you over.

You chuckle as you make your way over to your uncle, he quickly grabs you and pulls you in for a bear hug. “It’s nice to see you too uncle Bobby,” you say smiling.

Bobby releases you, “well come on in let me introduce you to some of the guys you’ll be seeing on a daily basis,” he says leading you into the main part of the garage.

“This here is Benny, he is rough around the edges but he ain’t that bad,” Bobby says introducing you.

“Hi, I’m Y/n,” you say giving Benny a warm handshake, you have to admit he isn’t bad to look at, he has some southern charm to him.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Benny drawls revealing his very southern accent, you smile and nod before Benny turns and continues working on a car.

“That over there is Ash, half the time he is drunk before noon,” Bobby tells you as you turn you notice Ash, you chuckle a little at the mullet he is sporting thinking in a weird way it actually suits him. 

Bobby finally leads you to an office next to his, “and this here is my assistant manager, Dean Winchester,” Bobby says as the man at the desk looks up.

Your breath catches in your throat as forest green eyes meet your y/e/c ones, you take in his chiseled features thinking this man should be a model not working in a garage. 

You gulp as Dean stands up and walks over to you holding his hand out, you quickly shake his hand, “hi, I-I’m uh Y/n,” you stutter blushing. 

Dean smiles gently, “nice to finally meet you, Bobby is always talking about you,” Dean replies as he goes and leans on his desk.

You blush even more but luckily Bobby saves the day as he begins telling Dean what he needs done. While they are talking you finally manage to look at Dean closely, you notice how his legs are a little bow legged but strangely you find it attractive. Your eyes travel back up taking in how muscular he seems to be underneath the flannel.

You quickly look away when you notice he catches you staring at him, “well Y/n, let’s get you settled into your office,” Bobby says leading you out of Dean’s office. You glance back but Dean had already gone back to work not looking up.

Bobby leads you to an office right across from Dean’s office, “so this is where I’ll be,” you ask taking in the rather large office space, it looked like it had been set up just for you.

Bobby just nods before saying, “you don’t have to start today or anything but it’s all set up for you,” Bobby then leaves you as you walk around sitting down at your desk.

You look up noticing that you can see Dean clearly from where you are sitting, you sigh why am I getting so worked up over this guy, I barely met him and boy is he way out of my league you think to yourself as you look over to your computer.

You quickly fire it up, smiling a little when you see an email from your mom already sitting in your inbox. You quickly type a reply up and send it before leaning back in your chair. Your stomach growls reminding you that you hadn’t stopped to eat.

You grab your purse and make your way out of your office before thinking about asking our new coworkers if they wanted anything.

You take a deep breath before sticking your head into Dean’s office, “hey I’m going to get something to eat do you want anything,” you ask quickly so you don’t start stuttering.

Dean looks up biting his lip and you almost faint right then and there but you manage to hold it together. 

Dean shakes his head, “no thanks,” before he looks back down at the papers he is writing on. You nod slowly before quickly scampering out to the garage.

You ask Benny and Ash the same thing and they both give orders and you write it down so you don’t forget. 

***

You get back noticing another car has shown up at the garage, you give Ash his food and make your way over to Benny. 

“Here ya go Benny,” you say giving him his food, you smile a little as he looks up from the car he is working on.

“Thanks darlin,” Benny replies wiping his hands off and taking the food from you.

“Did yall get another customer,” you ask pointing to the sleek, black car that was sitting outside the garage.

Benny shakes his head, “oh no, that’s Lisa’s car,” Benny replies taking in your confused look before continuing, “Lisa is Dean’s girlfriend.”

“oh,” you say feeling a pang of sadness, of course he would have a girlfriend, why wouldn’t he you think to yourself.

You smile at Benny before making your way to your office, as you walk past Dean’s office you notice a tall, gorgeous brunette sitting on the edge of Dean’s desk. You quickly walk into your office and close the door.

Why are you being so dramatic, you barely know the guy, you think to yourself as you sit at your desk, you know it’s stupid but somehow you had already developed a huge crush on the guy.

You groan and bang your head on your desk, okay Y/n, you get over this, it’s just a stupid crush, pull yourself together you think to yourself trying to pull yourself together.

***

Over the following week you realized it wasn’t going to be that easy, any time you had to talk Dean you felt yourself falling more and more for him.

You had figured out he was sweet, gentle, caring, and funny; and that is why it was so hard to move past the crush you had. 

You walk into Dean’s office a few days later, “hey Dean,” you say smiling as you sit down in a chair that’s in his office. 

Dean looks up and gives you one of his full blown smiles that takes your breath away. “Y/n, what’s up,” Dean asks and you can see the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

You ignore his question as you frown, “What’s wrong Dean,” you ask leaning forward a little.

Dean sighs, “it’s nothing Y/n, really,” Dean starts to say before you raise an eyebrow at him.

“Dean cut the crap I know you really well by now, it is not nothing, now tell me what is wrong,” you ask concern evident in your features. 

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose as he looks at you before finally relenting, “I just never saw myself as someone who would sit behind a desk every day, I loved working on cars and when Bobby said he needed a manager well…,” he trails off uncertainly

“Let me guess you weren’t going to take it at first were you,” you say leaning back in the chair and crossing your arms.

Dean grimaces, “no, but Lisa practically begged me too, I mean the pay increase has helped but I-I don’t know,” Dean sighs.

“Dean, if you aren’t happy then tell Bobby that you want to go back to working on cars, I’m sure he will understand,” you say slowly leaning forward and gently placing your hand on his arm. 

Dean sucks in a breath as he glances at your hand, you instantly start to pull your hand away when Dean catches it. You bite your lip as you look in to his eyes seeing an emotion flicker through his eyes. You watch as Dean licks his bottom lip, wetting it and you do everything you can not to groan at the sight.

It feels as if an eternity had passed, but all to suddenly someone clearing their throat behind you, had you quickly standing up and crossing your arms as you glance behind you to see your uncle standing there.

“Am I interrupting something here,” he asks his voice gruff and you notice how cold his eyes are towards Dean. 

Dean rubs the back of his neck as he looks down, you clear your throat before you excuse yourself, you quickly rush to your office. You start to close the door when you hear Bobby and Dean’s hushed voices arguing. 

You pause trying to hear, “boy are you stupid or something, you have a girlfriend and that woman is my niece and if you think for a second I will let you hurt her in any way,” you hear Bobby say.

You hear a muttered reply from Dean before you hear footsteps coming your way, you quickly sit at your desk and pretend to be working.

“Y/n,” your uncle says coming into your office, you stop and sigh already knowing the lecture you are about to receive.

“I know, okay, I know he has a girlfriend and I’ll just get hurt, I know okay, I’ve been telling myself that since day one,” you spill tripping over a few words.

Bobby sighs as he sits in a chair, “Y/n, you are a grown woman, I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, and Dean is a good man but I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Bobby explains his eyes pleading for you to understand.

You nod as you bite your lip a little, “I know, look I’ll only talk to Dean if I have to okay,” you say but frown as Bobby shakes his head no.

“I’m not your parent, Y/n, you do what you want but just be careful okay,” Bobby says before getting up and leaving your office.

***

The next morning you arrive at the garage bright and early hoping to beat everyone else there. You are opening your office door when you hear someone clear their throat behind you. You spin around to see Dean looking at you sheepishly.

“Y/n, about yesterday, look I’m sorry,” he starts to say as you shake your head a little.

“Dean, no it’s my fault I knew you had a girlfriend and I should have just stayed away,” you explain biting your lip.

Dean eyes flicker from your eyes down to your lips before going back up to your eyes and before you know what’s happening you are suddenly crashing your lips against his. You run your fingers through his hair tugging it gently as he pulls your body flush against his.

When you pull away you’re out of breath as you look into his beautiful green eyes and for the first time you notice the freckles that are sprinkled across his face. You think how close you have to be to notice them and that’s when Lisa flashes through your mind.

You step a few steps back, “Dean, we- we can’t…Lisa,” you stutter as you rearrange your outfit back into order.

Dean nods as he looks down and you swear you see sadness clouding his forest green eyes. You clear your throat a little, “so did you talk to Bobby about wanting to work on cars.” You ask trying to ease the tension between the two of you.

Dean chuckles a little, “yeah I did, Bobby was cool with it, but um… Lisa on the other hand she doesn’t like the idea,” Dean remarks sighing.

“Wait, so you would give up something you are passionate about just because your girlfriend doesn’t like it,” you ask crossing your arms disbelief thick in your voice.

“No, I mean…I have to think about what she wants too, ya know,” Dean counters back looking at you.

You scoff, “seriously, she should be supporting you no matter what,” you say as Dean shakes his head.

“Yeah, well you wouldn’t understand Y/n, you aren’t my girlfriend,” Dean retorts instantly regretting it as he sees your face change.

“No, yeah you’re right, what was I thinking, I’m just some stupid girl who you just happened to kiss not more than five minutes ago, but yeah you’re right I’m not your girlfriend and at this point I’m glad I’m not. So screw up your life for Lisa, see if I care,” you yell before storming into your office slamming the door and locking it.

You wipe your eyes trying to stop the flood of tears running down your cheeks. You knew all he was saying was the truth but it still hurt, you bite your lip already planning to get wasted tonight.

***

You didn’t leave your office the entire day actually getting some major work done on Bobby’s webpage design. You glance at the clock noticing it was way past closing, you shut down your computer and grab your things planning on hitting a bar before going to bed. 

You had just locked your office door when you hear a noise coming from the garage, you look around noticing everyone was gone for the night. You quickly grab your phone and dial the first number you can think of.

“Y/n, why are you calling me this late,” Dean’s sleepy voice greets and you mentally kick yourself, you had wanted to call Bobby.

“Sorry, I just… I was leaving the office and I heard a noise and I dialed your number, I’m sorry,” you say about to hang up when Dean stops you.

“Wait, you heard a noise in the garage,” Dean asks and you whisper a soft yes as you hear it again and then you hear voices.

You feel the fear and adrenaline kick in as you whisper to Dean what was happening, “Y/n go back into your office and hide, I’ll be there soon,” Dean says before you hang up.

You quietly dig your keys back out trying to slide it into the lock, but your hands are shaking so bad you drop them. “Fuck,” you whisper as you bend down to grab them, you freeze as you feel someone behind you.

“Well, well, well what do we have here,” a voice says behind you before grabbing your hair and yanking you up.

The man drags you into the garage where he throws you to the ground, “ow, that hurt,” you mutter sarcasm coating your voice.

One of the men laugh before kicking you hard and you feel your ribs crack, you bite your lip refusing to show the pain you were in.

“Well, she seems to be a tough one to crack,” the head thug says grabbing your hair before punching you and then slamming your head into the hard ground.

You glance up and blink trying to get the room to stop spinning around you, you try to crawl away when one of them grabs your foot and drags you back.

“Oh no, sweetheart the fun has just begun,” he laughs as they begin to beat you, you lose consciousness rather quickly which later you would be thankful for.

***

“Y/n, no, no, no wake up please, please wake up,” you hear a familiar voice above you.

You struggle to open your eyes but you finally manage to open them somewhat, you see Dean cradling your head, you notice his split lip and a dark bruise forming on his jaw. You reach up a hand and Dean just shakes his head tears pooling in his eyes.

“Don’t worry about me okay, we gotta get you to a hospital, I’m gonna pick you up and it’s gonna hurt like a bitch so I’m sorry,” Dean explains as you nod.

Dean does everything he can to be gentle as he picks you up bridal style and carries you to his car, which you notice is a sleek, black ’67 Impala. Dean lays you in the backseat making sure you were comfortable before rushing to the driver’s seat.

You feel Dean floor the Impala as he tears out of the garage towards the nearest hospital, “Y/n, sweetheart can you tell me what happened,” Dean asks looking back at you frantically.

You nod a little, “th-there were…these guys…they were…. looking for something…before they found me…it- it was as if…it was personal,” you manage to choke out. 

Dean’s eyes become hard and cold as he realizes exactly who it was that had hurt you, and Dean knew right then and there he was gonna do anything and everything he could to take them down.

Dean managed to make it to the hospital in record time, he quickly got you out and rushed into the ER, yelling for help.

In a matter of seconds there are doctors and nurses everywhere, everything moves so fast and next thing you know, you are being wheeled away looking back at Dean who looks absolutely wrecked and terrified. You raise a hand up and you see Dean do the same thing before everything goes black.

***

You wake up to the sound of beeping right to you, you start to panic as you have no idea where you are or how you got here. You struggle to sit up when Dean is by your side calming you down.

“Whoa, Y/n, hey calm down, just take it easy, you’ve been through hell,” Dean explains sitting in a chair next to you.

“Dea- Dean… what the hell happened,” you ask your voice raspy as Dean smiles gently.

“You were attacked last night, I managed to bring you to the hospital, you had four broken ribs, a broken wrist, a collapsed lung and a fracture in your leg,” Dean explains gently as you breathe out a little sigh.

“You’re lucky to be alive, Y/n,” Dean whispers his hand slowly coming to rest on top of yours.

You suddenly take in the bags under his eyes, the spilt lip and bruised jaw and that’s when the memories flood back to you.

“Dean, have you been here with me all night,” you ask concern marring your features as Dean chuckles a little.

“You almost die and you are still concerned about me,” Dean laughs softly, “yeah, I stayed with you all night, don’t worry Bobby knows and he has been here but he is dealing with the police and all that crap right now.”

You smile feeling your heart swell at the thought of Dean staying with you all night, “wait what about Lisa,” you ask right as Dean’s phone begins to ring.

You glance down seeing her name flash up as Dean hits ignore, you look at him puzzled as he sighs, “we got into a fight, she doesn’t think I should be here with you,” Dean mutters quietly as you slowly reach a hand out running your hand through his hair. 

You blush a little when he closes his eyes and sighs in contentment, you smile as he lays his head on the bed and before long he is fast asleep as you continue running your hand through his hair. You stop when you see his phone light up again, this time with a text from Lisa.

You bite your lip as you gently grab it and slide it open rolling your eyes as he doesn’t have it locked. You open the messages seeing six different ones all from Lisa. 

Text 1: I can’t believe you are staying at the hospital with HER, I’m your girlfriend so you better get your ass home now.  
Text 2: Dean Winchester I swear if you do not answer your phone this minute, I will storm into that hospital and drag your sorry ass home.  
Text 3: I can’t believe you are picking her over me, I mean she is just some sorry loser who doesn’t even have a real job, you’ll get over her anyway, you always do.  
Text 4: Need I remind you how you were begging to have me back after you decided to have a fling with some other girl, trust me that girl is just another one of your many flings.  
Text 5: Seriously this is your last chance, I can and will make your life a living hell.  
Text 6: oh by the way you should know I’m pregnant.

 

You gasp as the phone falls out of your hands, you feel the tears stream down your face falling into lap, you try to wipe your face but you hiss in pain causing Dean to wake up.

“Y/n, what’s wrong,” Dean asks looking worried, you just shake your head.

“I think you need to leave Dean,” you whisper your gaze flickering to his phone, Dean glances down seeing the messages.

Dean quickly grabs his phone reading through the messages and you see all the color drain from his face as he gets to the last one.

“Y/n, she’s lying I promise,” Dean starts to say closing his phone right as Lisa walks into the room.

“I told you I would find you Dean, and no I’m not lying, now I think it’s time we go home,” Lisa purrs making sure to sneer in your direction.

You swallow wishing you weren’t beat to hell because you would love to wipe that smirk off her face right about now. Deans face is absolutely murderous at this point, he grabs Lisa’s arm and yanks her into the hallway.

You can hear the two of them arguing before Dean slowly walks back in running a hand down his face. “Y/n, I…uh…I have to go for a little while but I promise I will come back,” Dean says looking at you with such sorrow in his eyes, you feel your heart break.

You shake your head, “no Dean, it’s okay, you uh…go figure out what you need to do okay,” you plaster a fake smile on, feeling your heart shatter at how defeated Dean looks as he nods before leaving you alone. 

You cry hard then, heavy sobs wracking your body, you feel as if your whole world is crumbling around you. You’re startled when you hear your phone start to ring…across the room. You bite your lip and you fling off your covers, you try to stand up but you end up on the floor crying out in pain. You grit your teeth as you manage to crawl over to it answering it right before it stops.

You hear your mom’s frantic voice on the other end, “Y/n, oh my god, I heard what happened, I am so sorry.”

“Mom, relax I’m okay,” you say as your mom continues to rant into your ear, you finally manage to get her calmed down and you tell her not to worry before you manage to hang up.

You lean against the wall as the nurse walks in and gives you a disapproving look as you just shrug. Bobby visits you every chance he gets and tells you how everything is going back at the garage. You find out Dean hasn’t been back to work since the attack, you reluctantly tell your uncle everything that happened from the attack to Lisa storming in.

Bobby looks thoughtful for a moment, “I’ll talk to Dean,” he finally says as you give him a look, Bobby sees your look and just shrugs as he leaves.

***

You spend three more days in the hospital before they release you, they tell you to take it easy but you want to go back to work so you can take your mind off of everything.

 

Bobby lets you go back to the garage the next day, as soon as you get out of your car Benny and Ash are by your side helping you to your office. You laugh a little as they fuss over you, “if I didn’t know better I would think you two like me,” you joke and see Benny and Ash smile and laugh before they go back to work.

You had just started on the webpage when you see Dean standing in your doorframe, “Y/n, we need to talk please,” Dean starts to say not looking at you.

“Dean, no look I am not gonna be some fling to you and I am sure as hell not going to take you away from Lisa while she is carrying your child, okay,” you say as Dean finally looks up. You gasp at the dark circles under his eyes and the hollowness of his cheeks.

“Dean what the hell happened to you,” you ask standing up slowly and making your way over to him, Dean chuckles darkly before looking at you.

“Listen I want to tell you everything, but I can’t, not here at least,” Dean mutters as he gives you a piece of paper before turning around and walking away.

You slowly open it noticing it has an address and time, nothing else. You bite your lip as you mull over what the hell Dean couldn’t tell you. 

You stay distracted all day until it was time to go to the meeting place, you arrived a few minutes early so you sit in your car and wait. You breathe a sigh of relief as you see the Impala drive up, but that relief turns into panic as you see Lisa step out not Dean.

You consider turning your car on and leaving when she spots you, you sigh and reluctantly get out of your car, “if I had known I was meeting you I would have never come,” you mutter leaning against your car.

Lisa smirks, “Dean has no idea I am here, in fact right about now he is thinking you stood him up, I switched the paper right before he left,” she says calmly walking over to you.

“So what do you want,” you ask crossing your arms awkwardly due to the cast on your wrist.

“I want many things Y/n, but what I really want is for you to stay the hell away from Dean, everything was perfect until you showed up, I finally had him convinced he loved me, until you walk in and make him fall head over heels in love with you,” Lisa rants.

“Wait, Dean loves me,” you gasp as she looks at you like you are stupid, “yes, you stupid girl, and I thought I had gotten you out of the way that night but apparently not,” Lisa mutters.

“You sent those men to kill me that night, but Dean showed up and saved me,” you whisper all the pieces finally clicking together.

“Yes, keep up would you, I sent them to kill you so I could have Dean back, plus with you in the picture there is no way he believes I am pregnant with his child, which may be true but he has no need to know right,” Lisa smirks as she reveals a gun.

“Now, you are going to get in your car, you are going to go home and tell your uncle that you can’t stay here anymore, then by tomorrow morning you need to be long gone from here, or I will make sure that I not only kill you, but I kill your uncle and I may even kill Dean as well,” Lisa threatens brandishing her gun.

You slowly raise your hands up in a non-threatening manner, “okay, okay, I’ll leave just don’t hurt them please,” you whisper as Lisa sneers at you.

***

You don’t even bother heading back to Bobby’s you know he will only stop you from leaving. Instead you drive for the nearest motel you can find, you manage to find one that doesn’t look to shady and you stop for the night.

Once you get in your room you collapse on the bed and replay the whole series of events in your head. How in the world did everything get so messed up, and why did Dean get involved with someone like Lisa in the first place? 

You stare at the ceiling for what seems like hours, you jump when you hear a knock at the door. You cautiously make your way over to the window, you peer out sighing as you see who it is. You open the door to see Dean standing there with his hands in his pockets.

You pull him inside, “how did you find me,” you ask as you relock the door and check the window to see if he was followed.

“After the attack, Bobby uh got paranoid and he put a tracker on your phone,” Dean says sheepishly as you roll your eyes.

“Of course he did, okay so why did you come find me then,” you ask sitting on the bed as Dean stands in front of you.

“You never showed at the meeting place, I got worried so I went to Bobby’s and he found you where you were, so care to tell me why you are in a motel,” Dean asks grabbing a chair and sitting in it.

“I thought I was meeting you but apparently Lisa switched the papers and I ended up meeting her instead, she said if I didn’t leave she would hurt you and Bobby, okay so I left…why the hell are you with her anyway she is insane,” you mutter twiddling your fingers.

Dean sighs a little, “we met in college, at first she was sweet and nice but after we all graduated she left town for a couple of years. After she came back she was different, at first I didn’t notice or didn’t care to until now anyway,” Dean explains staring at the floor.

“Why now,” you whisper looking at him admiring how even though he looks like hell he is still the most handsome man you had ever laid eyes on.

Dean looks up at you with fear in his eyes, “because I fell in love with you, I never meant to…but that day you first walked into my office was the day I fell for you,” Dean whispers the fear of rejection still clear in his eyes.

You smile gently as you get up and make your way over to him, “that was the same day I fell for you too,” you whisper as you sit in his lap.

Dean smiles as he pulls you closer, you lean down brushing your lips against his when he deepens the kiss, you gasp a little and Dean takes advantage sweeping his tongue into your mouth. You feel Dean’s hands slide down your back and you shudder a little at the contact.

Dean slowly pulls away resting his head against yours, “why did you stop,” you whisper as Dean chuckles.

“As much as I would love to take you right here and now, you are still injured,” Dean chuckles at the groan of frustration you emit.

“Listen, I want you to come back with me tonight, I think I have a way to get Lisa to leave us alone, my brother Sam is a lawyer and a damn good one, he also can find dirt on anyone he needs too and I know for a fact Lisa isn’t having my kid,” Dean explains hope lighting his eyes as you slowly nod your head. 

“Okay, I’ll go back, and how did you know that she isn’t having your kid, I mean granted she admitted it to me but still,” you ask and Dean smirks a little.

“Lisa and I, we haven’t been together in months,” Dean says shrugging a little as you shake your head smiling.

***

A few days later, Sam showed up to the garage being a man of his word he had found an incredible amount of dirt on Lisa, enough to keep her from doing anything to you or the people you loved. You and Dean were ecstatic at the news, now it was time to for Dean to finally break things off with Lisa.

You were sitting in your office making the final few changes to the webpage when you see Lisa storm into Dean’s office slamming the door behind her. You hear her yelling, which doesn’t surprise you, what does surprise you is to hear Dean yell back. 

You see the door fly open and Lisa storm out before turning to you, “this is all your fault, I hope you are happy,” Lisa snarls before storming away.

You quickly stand up and make your way into Dean’s office, you notice him putting some papers away as you sit on the edge of his desk. “So what was the evidence Sam brought you,” you ask as he looks up at you.

“Just proof that she had been cheating on me and that if she was having a kid it isn’t mine, and apparently while she was gone she got into things she would rather no one know about,” Dean smirks as you breathe a sigh of relief. 

“So it’s over,” you ask hope flaring up in your chest.

Dean smiles and nods, “yeah babe it’s over,” he says getting up and walking in front of you, you grab his shirt and pull him down so you can kiss him.

You smile as you pull away, “man this has been a summer from hell,” you chuckle before Dean kisses you again.

***

After that Lisa never did come back, in fact she moved half way across the world after that. Dean went back to working on cars just like he wanted. As for you, you became Bobby’s new manager of the garage. Over the next couple of years, you and Dean got to properly date and one evening as the two of you sat on the hood of his Impala he asked you to marry him. 

You glance down at the wedding ring on your hand as you recall the awful summer that managed to lead to this moment. You smile as Dean comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you placing his hands on your small bump. 

“I still can’t believe we are having a kid,” Dean whispers as you smile a little.

“I can,” you whisper back before turning and kissing him thanking whoever was up there, that you were able to have such an amazing man in your life.


End file.
